


消失的玫瑰

by dimplemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplemoon/pseuds/dimplemoon
Summary: 插花艺术
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15





	消失的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人

3.14

一叉欧宿舍

“哟，世勋你把你拍摄现场的花拿回来了？”边伯贤一打开房间门就看到客厅桌子上放了一大束鲜红的玫瑰花。

边伯贤一边问还一边踩着拖鞋就要去摸那一大束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花。

被边伯贤问到的人正大爷一般翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，眉毛皱成一团地看着手机。

“你别碰我的花。”吴世勋头也不抬。

“可我怎么记得你拍摄用的是白玫瑰，这怎么变成红的啦？”边伯贤一脸看热闹不嫌事大的表情。

“让你别碰！”吴世勋起身，呼开正围着他精心准备的玫瑰作祟的边伯贤。

“给Lay哥的啊？”边伯贤贱兮兮地问。

“嗯。”

“他刚刚不是还在群里说今天飞不了了吗？”

“嗯。”

“哎，这么艳丽动人的花，可惜他主人的一片心意咯！”边伯贤伸着懒腰在沙发上坐下了，“那今天晚上的聚餐Lay哥也不会来咯？”边伯贤突然想起这一点，顿时泄了气似的倒在沙发上。

Lay哥不在，饭还是要吃的。晚上六个人还是去了经常光顾的烤肉店。

“世勋呐，你少喝点……”朴灿烈在一旁担心地看着吴世勋好几杯清酒下了肚。终于在其他五个人的齐心协力下，拦住了借酒消愁的吴世勋。

“没事，我送世勋回家。”

“花……”

“行行行，抱好你的花。”朴灿烈从吴世勋的车里抱出一大束的玫瑰，塞进吴世勋的怀里。

“他车就停这，等他明天自己来取。”其他几个人无情地离开了。

扎成一束的99朵玫瑰被吴世勋紧紧抱在怀里，还在口齿不清地说，“咦兴，你看这花多好看，但还是没有你好看……”

前面开车的朴灿烈默默扶额，心想还好今天Lay哥不回来……

花放在了客厅，吴世勋扔在了床上。朴灿烈拍拍手走了。

吴世勋是被敲门声弄醒的,“是谁在敲门？”吴世勋从床上蹭起来，酒已经醒了大半。

拖着双拖鞋去开门，胖乎乎的Vivi也跟在一旁。

打开门就听到熟悉的汽水音，“怎么这么慢啊？”是咦兴！

吴世勋用力掐了一把自己的大腿，疼！是真的疼！

“不是说今天…不回来了吗？”吴世勋还有些小脾气。

“因为，”门口站着的张艺兴穿了毛茸茸的上衣，把罩在巴掌脸上的口罩稍微扯下来，笑得一脸无辜，凑到吴世勋面前才说，“我想你了。”

吐出来的热气打在吴世勋侧脸，散去的酒精仿佛又重新聚集起来，一抹玫瑰色慢慢爬上吴世勋的脸。

“咦？世勋你买了这么多玫瑰啊？”张艺兴一进门就被桌子上放着的一大束玫瑰震惊了。

“啊，”吴世勋看了眼已经焉了的玫瑰，低下了头，“今天拍摄时在场地拿的。”

“哥先去洗澡吧，很晚了。”吴世勋迅速岔开话题。

“噢。”

“世勋呐，你今天喝酒了吗？”洗过澡的张艺兴，穿着合身的浴袍一边擦头发一边问还坐在沙发上发呆的人，“心情不好吗？”

“没有，”吴世勋抬起头看向张艺兴，“哥能赶来，我已经很开心了。”

面前这个哥哥生得真好看，笑起来还有甜甜的酒窝，不管是在中国韩国还是世界各地，都有成千上万的人为他着迷为他欢呼为他呐喊。可是我，只为你准备了已经焉掉的玫瑰，还有一个浑身酒气的我。

“因为今天很特别，”张艺兴笑得异常灿烂，走过来摸上吴世勋茂盛的头发，“是情人节，我想和世勋一起过。”

吴世勋一时间有些激动，两只手自然而然搂住他面前散发着香气的哥哥，长了些肉。

“咦兴…”吴世勋忍不住咽了咽口水，“可以吗？”

“嗯…”笑靥如花的人轻轻吻了吻吴世勋的额头，“那你要不要先洗个澡？”

“马上去！”

张艺兴还正在逗Vivi，就被两条有力的手臂从后面紧紧抱住了腰身。

“我好想哥……”吴世勋嗅着张艺兴身上的奶香，忍不住吻了吻张艺兴白皙的颈部，“玫瑰是专门买给哥的…但是它焉了，我怕哥不喜欢…”

身后的小狼崽子倒是还委屈得很，“我很喜欢，谢谢世勋。”张艺兴一手覆上吴世勋的手，一手抄起花束，作势要闻。

“都是哥的，花是哥的，我也是哥的。”吴世勋顺手从面前一大把玫瑰里抽出一支开得还盛的，“我买花的时候，特意吩咐店家玫瑰的刺都要去掉。要是不小心扎到哥，我会很心疼的…”

吴世勋把玩着手里的玫瑰，绿色的根部隔着浴袍沿着张艺兴的腰部一路滑下去，“所以，哥要试试吗？”

张艺兴没说话，算是默认了，手还捧着花束，就任由着吴世勋拿着玫瑰花在自己身上胡作非为。

吴世勋把玫瑰花掉了个头，用柔软的花朵挑开张艺兴的浴袍，柔嫩的花瓣打着圈慢慢扫过张艺兴娇嫩丰盈的臀肉，引得怀里的人一阵颤栗，连花都快抱不稳。“我也很想哥。”吴世勋贴着张艺兴的耳朵说，“哥要抱紧花哦，这是我特意给你买的。”

“啊…”冰凉的花瓣越来越快地擦过臀瓣，张艺兴忍不出呼出声，“你，慢一点…”

“哥这里都出水了，还叫我慢一点…”吴世勋不满地用手指捅了捅已经湿润的穴口。

“嗯…”张艺兴极力克制自己的呻吟。上身穿着白色浴袍、抱着红艳艳的玫瑰的张艺兴看起来和平常无异，只是这潮红的面色和怀里红玫瑰有得一拼。

吴世勋捏着玫瑰花根在那个湿哒哒淌着水的小穴面前画了一圈又一圈，粗糙的花根让张艺兴更是欲罢不能。“给我！”

“这就给哥，”吴世勋一手搂住早已如一滩泥的张艺兴，一手将玫瑰推进了他魂牵梦萦的穴口里。

细长的花根一插到底，“啊！”张艺兴终于使不上力，手里的花摔在了沙发上。

“咦兴不喜欢世勋买的花吗？”还站在身后抽插着花根的人说的倒是委屈极了。

“没有不喜欢…”张艺兴整个人瘫倒在吴世勋怀里。

吴世勋松开插在张艺兴身体里的玫瑰，“哥哥要含住哦~”大手冲着面团似的臀瓣就是狠狠的一揉。

长臂一伸，又从花束里取出两支玫瑰。“哥哥叼住他。”横放一支在张艺兴嘴面前，另一支则拿着挑开了张艺兴松散的浴袍，柔嫩的花瓣扫上胸前粉红色的茱萸。

“唔…”张艺兴咬着花根呻吟出声。吴世勋安抚性地抚摸着张艺兴的侧脸，低下头去吻他饱满的唇瓣。吴世勋紧了紧怀里的人，下身用力一顶，下面的玫瑰插得更深了。所有的呻吟都被吴世勋含着张艺兴的唇瓣吞下，任由张艺兴一双被情欲折磨得湿漉漉的眼睛看向自己。

md，吴世勋暗暗骂了一声。和张艺兴在一起有两年多了，每次做的时候看到张艺兴这双水汪汪的眼睛，吴世勋都受不了。

结束这个难舍难分的吻时，还拉出了长长的银丝，漂亮的玫瑰花却没有从张艺兴嘴里掉出来。吴世勋不知是心疼张艺兴还是心疼花，从两瓣肉感的唇瓣里抢救出这朵开得过分艳丽的玫瑰。转手就把还沾着张艺兴津液的花朵伸向了身下正在“开花”的小穴。

“哥哥这里真漂亮，”又是花瓣触到饱满臀肉的质感。

“不要！”上下都被刺激着，张艺兴想挣扎却不得法，被吴世勋牢牢困在怀中。

吴世勋几乎不虚费力，就把手里湿滑的玫瑰插进了张艺兴已经“开花”的穴道里。

“哥哥你看，两开花！”说着,吴世勋还要伸手去拿沙发上的手机来拍照。

“世勋…”张艺兴一手软绵绵地勾住吴世勋的脖颈，“太细了，不够，要你的…”

吴世勋连忙把在胸前作祟的玫瑰也一起插进了细窄的穴道里。三朵娇艳的玫瑰花聚在一起，跟着粉红色的穴口收缩而微微颤动，花颚上还淌着亮晶晶的肠液，活色生香。吴世勋不禁吻了吻玫瑰花瓣。

吴世勋灵活的舌头舔上柔嫩的花瓣，一寸一寸舔下去，搜刮走花颚上本该属于自己的液体。贝齿咬住花瓣，一扯，水淋淋的花根也被扯了出来。惹得张艺兴一阵喘息。

“太细了，那就换我的。”三朵水淋淋的花被扔在地板上，引来Vivi疑惑的围观。

扯出花的两个人早就纠缠在一起，赤裸着滚到沙发上了。

火热的性器被湿滑温暖的肠道包裹，两个人同时发出了一声叹息。

张艺兴修长的腿缠上吴世勋精壮的腰，藤蔓般的手臂勾住正在自己身上律动的人，“世勋…”

吴世勋熟练地抚慰着抵着自己腰腹的东西，身下却一刻不停像打桩机一样凿进爱人的身体里。

两人对于对方的身体早像自己身体的一部分一样熟悉。

“世勋！”张艺兴修剪整齐的指甲抠进吴世勋的肩膀里。

“世…勋！”呻吟混合着叫声，仿佛一曲悦耳动听的曲子，听得吴世勋更加卖力。

张艺兴尖叫着射了出来，浓稠的白浊射得吴世勋的腹肌上到处都是。吴世勋却不在意似的，随意用手指抹了些送进嘴里，“很浓，哥都没有自己弄过吧。”漂亮的月牙眼一眨不眨盯着身下的人。

“世勋…”张艺兴还处在高潮后的快感，整个人软绵绵的，勾住吴世勋的手臂却没有松开。

吴世勋停了几秒钟，感受射精后肠道的收缩，又大开大合地操干起来。有力的撞击撞得粉红的穴口变成殷红色，随着频率越来快细小的白沫在两人结合处也越来越多。

张艺兴仰起头，如白天鹅一般承受着吴世勋猛烈的冲刺。

“世勋！”汗水从吴世勋棱角分明的脸上滴落下来。

“咦兴，”吴世勋俯下身，“我爱你。”

含住张艺兴饱满的唇，吴世勋射出了今天第一发精液。

夜还长，玫瑰还多。

第二天，得知张艺兴回来的一干人一大早就急匆匆就跑到了吴世勋家。

“Lay哥你回来怎么不提前说啊?”边伯贤有些郁闷，“昨天某人给你买了花呢！”边伯贤疑惑地扫了一眼吴世勋家，并没有看到昨天的玫瑰花束，“不过他吃个饭弄丢了。”

“昨天世勋把花拿回家了啊，我给他放桌上的。”朴灿烈突然疑惑，脸上写满了你不会送给别人了吧，“世勋?！”

所有人默默看向没事人似的吴世勋。

“那个，嗯，我看到了……”不知怎么的，回答问题的张艺兴脸红红的。

end.


End file.
